Equal Rights For Woman
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: Kanda and Allen have to go undercover as a husband and wife to a town where woman have no rights because the Innocence holds it in that time frame. Now they must live in a place where men are king and woman are servants. :KandaAllen:
1. Mission from hell

**New story that I thought of last night. Hope you all like it.**

**Don't Own D.Gray-Man

* * *

**

"I have to do what!" Allen screamed looking at Koumi horrified. "With who!"

"You have to go under cover as Kanda's wife," the scientist said.

"Why me?" Allen moaned.

"Well, normally we would send you as is, but this is a very strange region so we won't be able too."

"How come?" Allen asked while beating his head against the desk.

"They still don't believe in Equal Rights for Woman, and they absolutely do not tolerate two men together."

"Ok, problem solved. Kanda and I aren't together. Actually we almost hate each other. You have the bills from all the damages we've caused to prove it."

"Trust me Allen, I know what you mean. But since you and Kanda would be very close due to your jobs as exorcists they might assume something. And to prevent that you will be going under cover," Koumi said.

"What am I going to have to do as his…wife?" Allen said in defeat. Koumi did a mini celebration dance in his head.

"Well, aside from staying by his side at every moment of the day, you need to cook for him, serve him his food, and you can't eat until he's full or eat more than him publicly, you can't speak unless he addresses you, you have to follow his every command, and you think everything he thinks is right," Koumi said.

"Do I even have a brain in this mission?" Allen asked.

"As far as the other people think, no. Oh, and you can't speak ill of Kanda around people."

"And if I do speak ill of him?"

"Option one is that Kanda will be forced to give you 10 lashes. Option two is death," Koumi said gravely.

"I'll hold my tongue. How long is the mission?"

"About one month."

"And what exactly _is _the mission?" Allen asked realizing that Koumi never really explained that part.

"The reason the town is like this is because the Innocence has locked them in that time frame and won't let them move forward."

"Does Kanda know about all this?" Allen asked.

"Mo, I thought I'd tell you first. Now go see Linalee. She has your whole new outfit, along with make-up to hide your scar. And send Kanda in as well please."

"Make-up! You never mention that part of the plan before!!" Allen yelled.

Koumi walked around the desk and began to drag Allen out of the room by grabbing his waist and pulling.

"And I want lots of pictures of you and Kanda looking all love-y dove-y," Koumi said throwing him out into the hall. "Now go get your hubby for me."

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!!!" Allen shouted before storming off.

Allen marched down the hall to what he thought was Kanda's room. He was doing what he hoped was a moody scowl. In reality thought he was doing an adorable pout.

When he reached Kanda's room (he knew it was Kanda's because Lavi had scratched the words 'Yuu-chan' into the wall).

"Kanda!" he yelled knocking on the door. "Koumi wants to see you in his office now." Allen turned around and began to storm down the hall towards his next destination not really caring if Kanda was in his room or not.

"Hey Moyashi, what do you think your doing banging on my door like that?" Kanda growled at Allen's retreating form.

"I'm thinking I'd better get out of your way before you decided to girl-ify my hair to look like yours," Allen said deciding that since he would have to be Kanda's personal maid for the next month he'd vent now.

"What did you say Moyashi?" Kanda growled as he moved forward towards Allen.

"You heard me," Allen said turning to face him.

"I should beat your girly face in for saying that," Kanda said.

"Why don't you give me ten lashes instead? That would be more appropriate!" Allen yelled before turning around and marching off again.

Kanda just 'che'd and headed over to Koumi's mess of a room.

"Oi, Koumi. What do you want?" Kanda asked in a foul mood.

"I take it you had a run in with Allen?" Koumi said.

"Yeah, the little runt bangs on my door, yells at me, and calls me girly. What crawled up his ass?"

"His just mad at us," Koumi said acting all nonchalant.

"What did I do?"

"You married him," Koumi said waiting for Kanda's reaction. He didn't have to wait long.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF THE SEVEN DEPTHS OF HELL WOULD I MARRY THAT PUNY LITTLE RUNT MOYASHI ALSO KNOWN AS ALLEN WALKER!!" Kanda screamed.

"Calm down Kanda, it's not in the Holy Matrimony that you think. You and Allen will be going undercover as husband and wife for a month to collect some Innocence."

"I'm not wearing a dress," Kanda said reaching for Mugen.

"No worries, since Allen is the shorter one, he'll be the one in the dress. But there are some details you should know about the mission."

"Can't I just read it in the folder?"

"No, the story behind the town is that they don't have equal rights for woman. Meaning that you are pretty much the boss of Allen for one month."

"The boss eh? Sounds pretty good. So the Moyashi will have to do everything I say? Not matter how horrible it is?"

"Publicly yes, he'll have to cook your meals; he won't be able to eat until you tell him. This is something I'm ordering you not to forget. H can't eat more than you, so you better be order some midnight snacks for him."

"He's in charge of my food? He'll poison me!"

"No he won't. He'll also be staying by your side every minute of the day unless he's cooking for you. And your opinion is his opinion."

"He mentioned something about me giving him lashes. Does that tie into this mission?" Kanda said remembering Allen's outburst.

"Yeah, if he speaks ill of you, you either have you give him ten lashes or he might be put to death."

Kanda looked at Koumi with an expression of shock on his face. The only way Kanda could be in the same room as Moyashi was to be picking a fight with him. And now for the next month he and Allen would be together most of the time and they had to pretend to like it.

"Can't Lavi do this instead? The Moyashi likes him more and everything," Kanda asked actually trying to get out of a mission.

"Nope, first of all if any of the wives are hit on by another man then the woman will be killed. We can't trust Lavi to keep his hormones in check."

"There's really no one else that can do this?" Kanda asked not really wanting to admit defeat.

"Nope, now listen Kanda I know you don't have the best history with Allen. I have enough broken walls to prove that to anyone, but I need you to do this. I need you to make sure Allen's not going to be killed. Can you do that Kanda? Can you protect him?" Koumi asked being serious for once in his life.

"Why can't he do it himself?" Kanda asked in a huff.

"Allen doesn't know this, but we'll be giving him some medication to prevent him from invocating while your there. It'll also make his arm take on a flesh tone."

"Fine Koumi, I'll do it," Kanda said standing up to leave.

"One more things Kanda," Koumi called. "No one can find out that you're under cover. It would be bad for both of you."

"I understand." Kanda turned and left the room. So he would be in charge of Allen for a whole month? He was going to be Allen's protector, and his (he shivered at the thought) husband.

"Great, because Karma just loves me, doesn't it?" he muttered under his breath and he headed down towards the training area. He might as well get some relief before the mission.

--

"Linalee," Allen said as he looked down at what he was wearing. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"No, why would you say something like that Allen?" Linalee said hiding a smile.

"Well, this might just be my imagination, but the amount of clothing on my body seems to be shrinking."

"Allen! I'm just trying to find the best length that will accentuate your female body traits. Like your wonderful curves," she explained.

"I don't have curves!" Allen said panicked. "I'm a boy; I'm supposed to be all chiseled, and manly, and rugged."

"Like Kanda?" Linalee said off handily.

"Yes, like Kanda."

"So you admit you admit that you've looked at Kanda like that?"

"What? No! It's just that the time I had to bandage him up, he was topless…"

"Really? His top was completely destroyed?"

"No, I took it off to inspect his wounds."

"Oh, so what you meant to say was that you took advantage of Kanda in his weakened state?"

"NO! IT WAS FOR HIS OWN GOOD!"

"So you care about him?"

"No."

"So now we're back at the taking advantage theory."

"NO LINALEE! I DID NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF KANDA!"

And speak of the devil, Kanda chose this moment to enter the room.

"You tried to take advantage of me moyashi? That's a new low for you," he said smirking.

"I, IN NO WAY, TOUCHED YOU INAPPROPIATELY!" Allen screamed his face turning a nice shade of red.

"How would I know that? I wasn't even awake at the time," Kanda said making it seem even worse.

"Allen, I'm shocked. You undressed him when he wasn't even there to enjoy it," Linalee said. Now it was Kanda's turn to be embarrassed.

"And why would I have enjoyed it?" Kanda asked.

"Because I'm sure when Allen was taking your top off he accidentally on purpose stroked your chest."

"And why would I enjoy that?" Kanda asked.

"Because his feather light touches would have sent your skin on fire causing you to moan his name softly."

"Linalee…" Allen said.

"And then you'd take him into his arms, and feverishly kiss his scar and the rest of his face, then his neck, and you'd slowly yet teasingly trail your mouth down his chest, stopping only to undo the buttons of his shirt…" Linalee continued making both boys blush red.

"Linalee," Allen tried again a little bit louder.

"And as you saw Allen's creamy pale chest you'd lean forward and take one of his nipples into your mouth…"

"LINALEE!!!" Kanda yelled. Allen was currently passed out on the floor from all the blood rushing to his head.

"Oh, yes?" she asked sweetly.

"That never happened. And I can promise you that it never will happen. EVER."

"Not even if we covered Allen in honey?"

"No, I'd put him in a bears den."

"What if you got Allen to whisper sweet nothing into your ear in Japanese?"

"He'd never do that."

"What if we tied his arms and legs to your bed with his shirt open and kitty ears on top of his head with a collar around his neck that said 'To Kanda'?"

"Your sick, you know that right?" Kanda asked.

"It's for your own good," Linalee said.

"YOU JUST SUGGESTED THAT I PUT ALLEN'S…YOU KNOW WHAT…IN MY MOUTH!!!"

"Really? And you never thought about it yourself?"

"No," Kanda said. "I have never thought about anyone in that manner."

"So does that mean you don't like girls or boys?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you better start liking boys that look like girls. Because Allen's going to be you're dearly beloved for a while," Linalee said walking off.

"Great," Kanda muttered looking at the unconscious boy. He began to kick the boy lightly with his foot. "Wake up _Dear,_" he said as Allen's eyes opened.

"Kanda?" He asked confused. "Why are you in my room?"

"I'm not, you passed out here."

"Why?"

"You'll remember in about a minute or so," Kanda said as he left the room.

3.

2.

1.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. Apparently he didn't need a minute to remember.

**

* * *

Please Review.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	2. Trouble on the train

**Yay!! People liked it, they really liked it. A few things I want to say.**

**I got the idea from the story from reading Pretties by Scott Westerfeld and watching Stepford Wives. **

**I made Yuu nosebleed!! (I have the MSN conversation to prove it)**

**And finally, Yuu (yes, the same Yuu I made nosebleed) is the one who makes me write. Cause if I don't she says anger things to me in caps lock.**

**I don't own D.Gray-Man.

* * *

**

Lavi and Linalee stood on the dock as they watched the 'happy' couple sail off into the sun set. In reality it was Kanda and Allen sitting in a boat as they headed out towards the main land.

"Bye guys!" Linalee yelled. "Have a safe trip and come back in one piece!!"

"Have a good trip!" Lavi called waving his good arm. The other one was broken; thanks to a certain raven haired man. Once he had found out that Kanda and Allen would be playing husband and wife he had gotten really excited. So he had called Kanda to his room to give him something.

--Flash Back--

"Hey Yuu-chan…" Lavi called when he saw Kanda walking down the hall past his bedroom. "I gots something for you."

"Don't call me by my first name rabbit. And what could you have that I possibly desire?" Kanda asked cold and bitter as always.

"It's a surprise, now come in here and I'll show you."

Kanda, going against his better judgment, decided to follow Lavi. When he was completely in the room Lavi shut the door and jumped over to his side table. After rummaging through the contents for a minute he pulled out a small bottle and handed it to Kanda.

"What is it?" Kanda asked not looking at it.

"Read the label silly," Lavi said smacking Kanda on the back.

Kanda looked down at the bottle. _Strawberry Scented Massage Oil_.

"What would I be using this?" Kanda asked.

"Why on your Moyashi-Chan of course! Unless, or course, you weren't planning on preparing him ahead of time, which isn't wise for the first few times. Or maybe you've done it a few times and that's why."

"Why would you even assume that of me?" Kanda asked.

"Assume what? That you won't use it or that you'd use it on Allen?"

"That I'd use it on Allen," Kanda said twitching with anger.

"Why wouldn't you use it on Allen? Are your standards that low? You know you probably have a chance with him. He won't think less of you. Sometimes I almost wish I were gay so I could have a chance with him," Lavi said. "But then I remember the wonderful world of boobs."

"Your sick, you know that right?" Kanda asked shoving the oil back to Lavi and getting ready to leave.

"Oh I get it. I got the wrong scent? Cause I have some other choices," Lavi said turning back to the draw. "There is Sakura Blossom, Rose Petal, Kiwi Passion, Vanilla, and….New Car Smell?"

"I don't want any of your disturbing Massage Oil," Kanda said.

"Oh, now I get what's holding you back from doing the Dirty Deed, tasting the Forbidden Fruit…"

"LAVI SHUT UP AND SAY IT BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Kanda said screaming at the red haired idiot.

"You're afraid of defiling Allen's Innocence. You think that if you go all the way with him he won't be the same as he was before and that frightens you beyond belief. And you also don't know why it scares you which just makes it worse."

Kanda looked at Lavi in shock. He was kind of afraid that one day Allen would harden because of the outside world. Not that he would let Lavi know that.

"Wrong again," Kanda said. He was tired of Lavi's ridiculous antics and headed towards the door.

"So you just don't have the balls for it?" Lavi called.

Kanda stopped in the doorway, turned around, and with fire burning in his eyes he moved towards Lavi's body.

"I'm going to break ever single bone in your body."

Unfortunately he had only broken one of Lavi's arms when Linalee walked by the door. Curious as to why two boys were behind a locked door making lots of noise she broke in with her camera ready. When she saw that it was just Kanda beating Lavi up, she put it away.

"Guys, if you're going to lock the door, make sure that you're doing something worth spying on. And let go of Lavi's neck Kanda, you need to come with me."

Kanda let go of Lavi's neck and followed Linalee out of the room, leaving Lavi behind with a broken arm and a sore jaw.

--End Flash Back—

Allen and Kanda were sitting in the train. Kanda looking calmly out the window, Allen trying to start his heart from the terrifying leap he had just made.

"Kanda, why can't e ever walk onto a train?" Allen asked.

"Because if we jump onto the train it causes your blood to pump faster and forces your heart to produce adrenaline which will make you more alert."

"Kanda, I can see akuma coming from a mile away, I don't need to be alert all the time like you."

"It always helps to be alert. Now shouldn't you be getting into character Moyashi?" Kanda asked smirking. Allen slumped in his seat before grabbing his suitcase (which had a collection of dresses in it. Somehow Allen was supposed to wear an elegant dress and keep it clean for Kanda's sake) and heading off towards to the bathroom.

After pulling the dress out and laying it down smoothly on the counter he began to undress. First he peeled off his coat, and then began to work on his vest. Once all the buttons were undone the vest fell to the floor on top of his coat. Then he began to take off his button up shirt, first by un-tucking it from his pants, then he un-did all the buttons and let it fall to the floor. After that he opened his mouth and let out a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"What's wrong? What's happened? Why did you scream?" Kanda asked as he ran into the room swinging Mugen in all directions. When it nearly cut Allen's head it, he screamed again and ducked in cover.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Stop screaming Moyashi and tell me what the hell is the matter! Where are the Akuma?"

"There aren't any," Allen said calming down.

"Then what the hell is up with all the noise?"

"It's…my arm. It's all…normal and not red and scabby," he said pointing to his left arm. The red skin that normally covered the arm was a pale tone like the rest of his body. And the green cross that was dug into his skin seemed to be covered up by a layer of flesh.

"Hm, I guess Koumi's not such a big idiot," Kanda said reaching forward to grab the arm. It had lost it rough texture, and was now smooth. It wasn't until then that Kanda noticed what Allen was wearing. Or in this case, wasn't wearing.

"Where are your clothes?" he asked hoping Allen wouldn't notice the pink tinge on his cheeks.

"There under your feet. So if you would be so kind as to remove said appendages…"

Kanda stepped back and allowed Allen to kick the clothes into a corner of the room. Then Allen just looked at Kanda, not blinking or anything.

"What?" Kanda asked getting a little creped put.

"Can you leave? I have to get undressed you know," Allen said pointing towards the dress.

Kanda left the room without another word, leaving Allen alone with the horrible piece of clothing known as a dress. After kicking his shoes off into the corner with his other clothe and pulling his pants down to add them to the pile he was left with nothing on but his boxers. He picked up the dress (which was heavier than it looked) and pulled it over his head. As it slid down his body he made sure to get his arms through the holes. When he finally poked his head through the top he realized he had a slight problem. He couldn't reach the back of the dress.

"Umm Michael," Allen said looking around for the Finder. "Can you come here and help me for a minute?"

Kanda watched as Michael entered the bathroom from his position on the hall with narrowed eyes. Some of the females in the Order had said that this particular Finder had a habit of making advances on people when they were vulnerable. So he kept an ear on the conversation between the two.

--

"Yes Allen?" Michael said eyeing the boy in the dress.

"Could you please do up the zipper on the back? I can't reach it," Allen said turning around and exposing the creamy white skin on his back.

"Of course Allen, anything for you," Michael said having no intentions of pulling that zipper up. As he moved closer to Allen's body he put on hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked innocently, not knowing about the Finders history.

"I'm just making sure the dress holds its shape when I pull the zipper up," the Finder lied.

"Oh, ok."

Michael decided this was a good a time as any. He pushed Allen's body forward so it was pressed against the wall. Allen's head smacked against the wall with a thud. Michael allowed his hands to wander into Allen's dress, stroking the soft skin on his stomach and sides. One hand crawled up Allen's torso towards his chest, while his other hand began to wander in the opposite direction. Before his second hand could bury it's self under Allen's boxers, the white haired boy found his voice.

"GET OFF ME YOU SICK PERVERT!" he yelled and began to struggle.

"Oh, feisty are we? That just makes it a little more interesting. Tell me Allen, have you ever been taken before? Because it's so pleasant listening to a virgin's moans of pain."

A loud bang interrupted Michael. Standing where a door once resided was Kanda, with Mugen brandished and a snarl on his face.

"Step away from the boy," Kanda growled.

"Kanda," Allen said with a small whimper in his voice. At least there was someone here to save him.

"Aw, does the angry little samurai not want me touching what is his?" Michael mocked.

"You're not really in a position to kid around," Kanda pointed out.

"That's what you think," Michael pulled a knife out of his jacket. He spun around and held it up to Allen's neck, applying just enough pressure to break the skin, creating a small river of blood. "Now what were you saying?"

Kanda snarled. If he got to close to the pair then Allen would die, but if he didn't do anything Allen's body was going to be abused. Looking at the boys face he could see a trail of tears on the pale cheeks. Coming up with a risky plan he knew he had to save the boy.

Kanda put Mugen in one hand and then threw it with immense accuracy at Michael. The Finder ducked, pulling Allen along with him ignoring Kanda. Kanda used that moment to dash forward. He pulled his fist back and let it lose on Michaels face. The Finder released Allen, who fell forward on to the floor. Kanda squeezed the pressure point of Michael neck causing him to pass out. He picked up Allen's shaking form and carried him into the other room. He picked up the door he had knocked down and put it back on the hinges, locking the passed out male in the small room.

Allen sat on the cushioned bench quivering. He could still feel where Michael had touched him and it made him feel dirty. He buried his head into the space where the seat cushion met the back cushion.

Kanda turned around to look at the boy and he felt his heart twist in pain. Allen's small form was shaking and he had tucked his head away. He seemed less like an exorcist and more like a small frightened child. He reached out to touch the boy, but when he made contact with Allen's shoulder the younger boy flinched away.

"Hey, Moyashi?" Kanda asked in a soft voice. "It's alright, that man won't be able to get you again, I promise."

"Ever again? What if he comes back when I'm alone at headquarters?"

"It won't happen, I won't let it happen," Kanda promised sitting on the bench by Allen's head.

"How? Are you going to follow me around all the time? He'll find me sometime. What if he comes into my room at night?" Allen said lifting his head up. His eyes were filled with panic.

"Then we'll tell Koumi about what happened and he'll dismiss Michael. Then you'll never have to worry about it again," Kanda said. He began to stroke Allen's hair in a soothing manner. Allen moved his body up and placed his head in Kanda's lap. Kanda was a little taken back by the movement but didn't remove his hand from Allen's hair. Slowly Allen's eyes began to close and he eventually drifted off into a gentle sleep.

**

* * *

I'm a horrible person. In the beginning Kanda was going to just help Allen into his dress but then I though "How can I make it dark?" and so I almost had Allen raped. That's me, Little Miss Sunshine.**

**Please Review**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	3. Promise

**I'm back from the dead with the next chapter of Equal Rights for Women. I'm sure everyone is dying to know what happens to Allen now. Well, read on to find out! And once again, the inspiration of this came from Pretties by Scott Westerfeld. But his book is completely different than this story.**

**I don't own D.Gray-Man.

* * *

**

Kanda watched as Allen curled himself into a little ball as he slept. His mind trying feebly to protect his body from any other outer harms.

Knowing Allen wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon, Kanda spared a glance at the cause of all their troubles. Michael. Kanda stared into the other man's beady little eyes. He allowed a smirk to grace his features as he looked Michael up and down. The moment he had realized Allen's attacker was waking up he had hog tied and gagged him.

"Serves you right you know," he said, acid dripping off every word. "Trying to rape someone. If the Order only discharges you then you'll be lucky. But I bet they won't. I'm sure Koumi can come up with an exceedingly hard, solo, mission for you."

Michael glared at Kanda before turning his gaze to Allen's prone figure. Lust slowly crawled into his eyes. Seeing this, Kanda strode over to Michael's body in the corner and backhanded him hard across the face.

"Why are you still looking at him? Don't you get it? You tried to rape the Moyashi. Out of everyone in the Order, I'm the one who likes him the least and this is my reaction. When Lavi sees you he's going to shove a firecracker up your ass and then light it!"

The corners of Michael's lips seemed to tilt upwards, which motivated Kanda to remove the gag from his mouth.

"Why are you smiling you sick bastard?" he asked dangerously.

"Because you think you can stop me. You can send me as far away from him as you like, but in the end it won't matter. You're just delaying the inevitable."

"I'm inevitably going to run you through with my Mugen at this rate."

"Why should it even matter to you? You're the Ice Prince, you have no heart. You'd probably even kick a puppy."

"You're a rapist. Or a potential one at least, do you really think you have any right to criticize me foe being _mean_?"

"I just want to know why Mr. High and Mighty, Mr. Big Shot cares so much."

"I don't."

"Then why did you stop me? You said it yourself, you like him the least amount."

"That doesn't mean I hate him. And I have morals, one of which is to put sickos like you in a place where they can't hurt anyone. End of discussion." Kanda then put the gag back in place. He knew he had to make the phone call to Koumi, but he couldn't leave Michael alone with Allen, and he couldn't wake Allen up. So he decided to take Michael out into the hall with him

"Connect to Koumi," he said to his golem.

A loud click was heard, indicating that a connection had been made.

"Hello, Black Order, Koumi speaking," said the Chinese man's voice.

"It's Kanda."

"Why are you calling so early in the mission? Nothing could have happened yet."

"That's were your wrong. Something did happen."

"Was it an akuma attack?"

"No."

"Then what was it?"

"Our Finder tried to rape Allen."

"WHAT!! DID YOU KILL HER, BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ANY FOR US BACK HERE..."

"No, I didn't kill him. Not yet at least."

"Him? Allen was almost butt raped?"

"Yes, by Michael. There have been some other problems with him in the past apparently."

"Yes, there have been. He's actually scheduled for a hearing next month. So what do you plan on doing?"

"Well," Kanda said. "I'm hoping you can have another Finder, preferably female, meet us at the next stop. I'll leave this bastard behind and have then new Finder replace him."

"Sounds good, I have a female finder named Kimiko in that area already."

"Alight."

"Oh, and Kanda?"

"Thank you. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't saved Allen." Truthfully, Kanda didn't know either. Allen's smiles were the other thing that remained constant throughout the war. Who knew what would happen if that were to change?

"Kanda?" Allen's voice called.

"He's waking up Koumi, I have to go."

"Kanda, where are you?" Allen called. "Kanda? KANDA!"

"Ok then, bye Kanda."

"Bye."

"KANDA!!!"

Kanda disconnected his golem and entered the room. Leaving Michael in the hallway. He saw Allen lying on the floor, eyes closed with tears streaming down his face. He could hear Allen chanting his name over and over again in an attempt to make him return.

"Oi, Moyashi, I'm right here."

"KANDA!" Allen cried launching himself at the older teen. He hugged Kanda around the waist and cried. "I thought you had…had left. And that the creepy Finder woo-would come back and do ho…horrible things to me."

Kanda awkwardly rubbed Allen's back. "Che, I'm right hereardly rubbed Allen' Finder woo-would come back and do ho...und the waist and cried. " Allen chanting his name over and. Now let go."

"Promise you won't leave?"

"Let me go."

"I won't let go until you promise."

"Fine, I promise."

"Promise what?"

"I promise I won't leave and let him hurt you."

"Good," Allen said. He unwrapped his arms from around Kanda and stepped back. It was then that Kanda noticed Allen was still wearing the dress, and it still wasn't completely on.

"Do you want me to help you with your dress?"

"Yes please," Allen replied.

Kanda went behind to zip up the back of Allen's dress. He did it quickly and professionally. When he was done he turned Allen around to face him. "We're getting off at the next stop," He said.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"So we can drop off scum nag over there and get a new finder."

"Who's our new finder anyways?"

"It's a girl, her name is Kimiko," Kanda explained.

"Ok and Kanda?"

"Yes bean sprout?"

"ALLEN!"

"Whatever just spit it out."

"Ummm, even after the Finder gets here, promise you won't leave me alone?"

"Che, what's with all the promises?"

"Just do it ok, I've just been exposed to a traumatic experience. I need something or someone to relay on."

"Fine then, I won't leave you until the mission is over. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yes."

Kanda got up and went to the door. "I'm going to the bathroom," he said. "Lock the door, and I'm dragging this sorry ass with me so don't worry. Don't open it for anyone. I'll knock three times, take a break, and then knock two more times when I come back."

Allen smiled as he locked the door. He watched as Kanda walked down the hall to the bathrooms. In all honesty he wouldn't mind if Kanda didn't leave him even after the mission was done.

"Well," he thought. "This is an interesting turn of events. First my rival saves me, promises to protect me, and now I don't even want him to leave me. Damn this dress. It's turning me into a girly man."

* * *

**Alright, another new chapter done. And for anyone beating themselves up to figure out where they heard the name Kimiko from, it's the girl from Student Council in Fruits Basket who's always throwing herself at Yuki.**


	4. What's this word mean?

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! I was checking my stats and I have like, 71 people wanting this story to be updated. So I thought 'Hey, why not update?' so I hope you all like this.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lena-Chan because she has a crappy social studies class. **

**Don't own D.Gray-Man. There would be a lot of bondage in it.**

Kanda and Allen were getting off the train, one of the engineers was hauling Michael's ass off at a different location. Which was a good thing too, because Kanda felt like he was on the edge of a mental break down. When he had returned from the bathroom, he had forgotten to knock, he just tried to open the door, which had caused Allen to go into a panic and presume that Michael was there again. He had started screaming "Kanda help me, the rapist is back!" while hiding in the corner. When Kanda called to him from the other side Allen would yell back that a rapist was in the hallway. Overall it had taken fifteen minutes for Kanda to get back in the room.

And it took fifteen minutes because he had to pretend to find Michael and re-beat the shit out of him.

"Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Yes, Moyashi," Kanda said slowly, wishing for some tea.

"Thank you for saving me again. I know you said you'd leave me for dead before, but I'm glad you didn't go back on your promise."

"Che, only weak men go back on their promises."

"Thank you Kanda," Allen said again smiling while wrapping his hands around Kanda's waist.

"Awww, if I didn't know you guys were acting I'd say you really love each other," said an unknown female voice.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" Kanda asked. Remember that Allen couldn't fight; he pushed the younger behind him.

"Don't get all freaky possessive on me or something. Name's Kimiko. I'm your new Finder. Try not to fall in love with me. As for what I'm talking about, you guys totally look like the real deal. He's hanging off your arm like some love sick newlywed. You're making sure no one touches him. It's so cool how you guys are getting into part in front of this many people."

"Actually," Allen began. "We're not acting. I'm-"

"OH MY GOODNESS! YOU MEAN YOU TOO ARE ACTUALLY IN LOVE!" Kimiko screamed.

"No, I was going to say that he actually did save me. From a rapist," Allen said finishing his explanation, hiding behind Kanda a little more.

"Answer me now," Kanda said feeling his headache growing. "Are you going to be one of those girls who asks us if we have sex all the time or who's seme or if we're hiding something? Because if you are, I'm going to kill you know."

"What's a seme?" Allen asked cutely.

"You mean you don't know?" Kimiko asked shocked.

"No, I don't. Can you tell me?"

"I bet you don't even know what an uke is either. What a shame," she said shaking her head. "Well you see, White Hair-Chan, when a man and another man love each other a lot, and want to express it physically they-"

"ENOUGH!" Kanda said cutting her off. "Moyashi, you do NOT need to know what the words 'uke' and 'seme' mean. Got it?"

"Y-yes," Allen stuttered. Now he really wanted to know what the words meant.

"Moyashi, is that what your name is White Hair-Chan?" Kimiko asked.

"No, my name is Allen."

"But then why does Black Hair-Kun call you that?"

"I don't know, and why am I Chan while he's Kun?"

"Because you're the one in the dress, Moyashi-Chan," Kanda said in a mockery tone.

"Mou, Kanda's being mean to me," Allen said pouting.

"Oh yes, I can tell. He is most defiantly the uke," Kimiko said.

"What does that mean?" Allen asked again.

"No," Kanda said.

"You have ten seconds to tell me."

"Or what? You're going to get a dictionary? Good luck, the words aren't even in there.

"10."

"Seriously, what could you do to me? I'm the one protecting you. The person being protected can't hurt the protector. It's like an unwritten rule."

"9."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"8."

"We're going to be late if you keep this up Moyashi."

"7."

"Moyashi we are leaving now."

"6."

"You're making me mad."

"5."

"You're really starting to piss me off."

"4."

"If I get angry enough I'll make sure you can't eat any desserts at all during our trip."

"3."

"You will get no where with this idea."

"2."

"Lavi thought you this, didn't he?"

"1."

"Now you're done, feel better?"

"0." Allen sucked a deep breath and held it. He would get his way even if he had to turn blue.

"Oi, Moyashi, breathe," Kanda said.

Allen shook his head 'no'.

"Moyashi, Allen, your turning blue. BREATHE! I EVEN USED YOUR GOD DAMN NAME!"

Allen gave Kanda a look that clearly said he wasn't going to stop until he knew what he wanted to know. This left Kanda with two choices. The first one was to simply tell Allen what the words meant. The second one was to let him die. Because it would be really stupid for his partner to die before they even got there he decided to just tell him.

"Fine, I'll tell you."

"Really?" Allen asked breathing again. "Good, cause I was feeling really light headed there for a minute."

"Yes, now then, Seme is the dominate one in a gay relationship, and the Uke is the submissive," Kanda said. He was slightly ashamed he had to admit to knowing what they meant. But he had been at the Order when Linalee went through her yaoi faze.

"But…she said…I was the…uke," Allen said pointing to Kimiko. "Why would you say something like that? That someone is always going to top me?"

"Moyashi, someone almost topped you in the train," Kanda pointed out. It didn't matter though, Allen was already in hysterics.

"What about him?" Allen asked Kimiko pointing to Kanda. "He looks like a girl too! Shouldn't he be an uke?"

"No, he's taller than you, and he's older. He could only be topped by someone older and taller, unless he finds himself a natural born seme. But there very rare."

"So I'm doomed to be bottom?" Allen asked in defeat.

"Well, if you're gay you are. Are you gay Allen?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know."

"We could test to see if you are gay or not," Kimiko suggested.

"Really? How do you do that?" Allen asked.

"First, you sleep with Kanda, and then you sleep with me. If you liked how Kanda shoved his dick up your ass until you cum, then you're gay, if you prefer having sex with me, then your straight," she said.

"Why is the sex always more descriptive when it involves me?" Kanda asked.

"Other people have hinted it?" Kimiko asked. "So I'm not the only one."

"Don't you have a job as a Finder to do right now? Or did we accidentally meet up with the wrong person? Because I have no problem killing you if you came here with the intention of prying into my life," Kanda said slowly pulling Mugen out.

"No, no, I'm defiantly the Finder. If you follow me I'll show you to the carriage," the girl said getting more professional when Kanda's killing intent made itself know.

"Good, now come on Moyashi, you know what you wanted to know," Kanda said taking Allen's hand. The poor boy was so stunned from being told he would always be on bottom in any sexual relationship. He hadn't clued in on the fact that it would only be that way if he was gay.

Eventually they managed to get into the carriage and on their way. Allen was still stressed from the bomb dropped on him by the people in the cabin.

"So," he said. "There's no way I'll ever be on top?"

"No, you can be on top if the rules apply to you," Kimiko said.

"There are rules!" Allen asked shocked. Kanda mentally sighed. He (unfortunately) knew all of this already.

"Yes," the Finder said. "The Seme is usually the oldest and the tallest."

"What if I was older than the Seme, but he was taller?" Allen asked.

"Then chances are your going to be uke. There aren't a lot of people who want to be dominated by a short person. Sorry Uke-Chan."

"Somehow my nicknames keep getting more and more degraded," Allen muttered under his breath. First Moyashi, then Moyashi-Chan, now Uke-Chan. What next? Allen-no-penis?

"Well boy and… boy dressing like girl. We're almost here. Remember to be on your best behavior. And remember, always use protection!" Kimiko said before dodging Kanda's sword.

* * *

**And that is the end of the fourth chapter. Yes, I stole the Allen-no-penis from Sai. Although I really hate the 'p' word, it just makes me feel gross. Anyways please review.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch (but everyone keeps calling me by my first name.)**

* * *


	5. So, what's your strong point?

**Haha, how many people thought that I had died? Well, for those of you who did, OMG A Z OMBIE! For those who were merely cursing my existence for not updating, I'm very sorry. So here's the new chapter of Equal Rights for Women.**

**Even though I've been gone, it doesn't mean I have the rights to D.Gray-Man.**

* * *

After 15 minutes in the cage, they finally started to slow down. The town was in sight and Kanda and Allen needed to get some last minute information from the Finder.

"Is there anything else we need?" Allen asked. He was trying his best to avoid leaving the cabin and entering the Innocence affected town.

"Yupp. We're going to dye your hair!" Kimiko said happily.

"There's not enough time for that. You should have though of it earlier," Kanda said. The sooner he started the mission the sooner he could end it.

"Then what are we going to do?" Allen questioned.

"We could tell them about how your hair was kept long and brown and was beautiful. But one day, Kanda was forced to go to war, leaving you alone and defenseless at home. You stayed strong for the most part, but towards the end you received a letter saying that Kanda had died. In your grief you cut your hair short and pain caused the colour the bleed out. And then Kanda came home a week later to find you crying on the kitchen, and swept you off of your feet and kissed your tears away. Then you decided to come to this town to celebrate our love!" Kimiko said throwing her hands in the air.

"…"

Kanda and Allen just stared at her as if she had grown a second head. Slowly the girl lowered her hands and looked right back at them. "Or we could say it was a dye job gone wrong and make Allen wear a hat."

Allen turned to Kanda. "I like hats. Hats are nice. Lots of people wear them. DON'T MAKE ME DYE MY HAIR!"

"Wear the stupid hat. See if I care." It didn't matter to Kanda as long as they got out of the cramped space soon. The windows might have been open but it was still a little big muggy inside.

"Fine, fine, a hat it is," Kimiko said pulling out a few different hats. They ranged in size and colour so that Allen would always have one to match his dress. "Now be very careful with these. There expensive and the higher ups hope to sell some of them off when your done."

"Ok," Allen said taking the hat and the suit case holding the other hats. "I'll guard them with my life."

"Well, _that's_ a comfort."

"What do you mean by that Kanda?" Allen asked annoyed.

"I mean that you'd throw your life away to save some stray cats, or a baby fox, or a hurt bird or something. There are trees that value their lives more than you do," Kanda explained.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing your in charge of his life for the next month."

"What?" Allen asked. "Why is Kanda in charge of me?"

Kanda looked at the Finder with dread. She wasn't supposed to let Allen know that he had no way to defend himself for the next month. Allen was supposed to go on thinking merry little thoughts about all the lives he would save. Not find out that he wouldn't be able to kill Akuma.

"I'll explain it later," the brunette said. Kimiko smiled shyly at her mistake, and opted to open the door instead of waiting for Kanda to snap.

"Well, I do hope you have a good time. I should be back around two weeks time to make sure you two are both alive. But you might not be able to see me because I don't know if I'll be let in."

"We are exorcists, not children. We do not, and will not require a baby sitter."

"All the same, I'm getting paid to do this."

"YOU'RE GETTING PAID!" Allen yelled.

"Well, no. But it seemed to be a decent excuse, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Allen walked off in the direction of the village.

"Do us all a favour and shut up," Kanda said.

"Why?"

"Because unlike the rest of us, Allen doesn't get paid."

"Why not?"

"Because if he did Cross would harass him for the money, or people would start to hunt him down again for the money to pay off Cross' debts, and because if Allen ever had money he would buy as much food as possible to feed all the little orphans, and then he would ask for a pay raise to help those who he couldn't and we'd all end up broke."

"You came up with the last one, didn't you?"

Yes, I did."

"Well, as nice as this awkward conversation has been, it's time for you to run off and join your lovely little wife. Toodles."

Kanda grunted as he exited. He strode over to wear Allen was waiting. "Hey genius," he called.

"What?" Allen asked.

"I know that you're excited about your new hats and what." Allen sent him a very sour look. "But we still need the rest of our luggage. It would be too troublesome to re-buy your entire wardrobe."

"I knew that, I was testing you."

"Really? Did I pass?" Kanda asked going along with Allen's obvious lie.

"You will once you go get the luggage," Allen said with an evil smirk. It slightly resembled the one he wore when playing poker.

"Why you-"

"Kanda, Allen! I had the driver drop your suitcases off closer to the town so that you don't need to carry it all the way," Kimiko shouted.

"Thank you Kimiko!" Allen said smiling.

"Well, this is where I must bid you adieu. I'll see you guys soon. Take care!"

"Bye Kimiko."

"Be here on time when the mission is done." It wasn't really a farewell, but Kanda was never that good with people.

Allen and Kanda walked a short distance for about ten minutes before they saw their suitcases come into view.

"Look, I can see them now," Allen said attempting to run towards them in his high heels.

"Not so fast bean sprout," Kanda said holding the smaller exorcist back. "We still need a new name for you. Allen won't cut it."

"What about Allison? It's similar to my current name," Allen suggested.

"Fine and we'll also be taking on your last name because it's British. But my first name will be Kanda, got it?"

"Yes Kanda."

"Good, now hurry up. I can see the town from here."

They both picked up their intended suitcases and walked towards the town's entrance. "Stay close to me," Kanda discreetly whispered to Allen, who gave a small nod. As they got closer they noticed a small crowd gathering; waiting for them.

"Welcome," said a man with a large belly. "My name is Jean-Paul, and I am the mayor of St. Marie. Tell me, who are you?"

"My name is Kanda Walker, and this is my wife Allison Walker," Kanda said gesturing to Allen.

"How do you do fine sir?" Allen asked politely.

"Ah, I see you have yourself a fine young woman. Now what brings you to out humble little town Mr. Walker?"

"We've heard many fine and wonderful things and thought it would be a good place to live and start a family. Our old town had so many improper customs," Kanda explained.

"As too many too these days, it's quite sad. Well you are more than welcome to stay here, please come in and we'll find you a nice home."

Kanda and Allen entered the town and some of the nearby folk relieved them of their cargo.

"Got the perfect place for yer down on ol' Griffin Street. Small home, two stories. Great fer a young couple such as yerselves," one of the men said.

Allen looked at Kanda who nodded. When he had Kanda's approval he allowed a small smile to grace his delicate features.

"Whoa, you sure gots yerself a perrty one there if I do say so myself Mr. Walker."

"She is a rare find, as I'm sure your wife is," Kanda said, making sure not to boast.

"Ay, my old girl's a good worker. I always wake up to a hot bowl o porridge and cold cider. Been like that for twelve years."

"I commend you."

Allen followed Kanda as they were led through the town. They passed many people who all stopped and waved. It looked like a pleasant enough town so far.

"So where are all your wives?" Kanda asked. "I don't want Allison to neglect her work because she's lonely."

"Well Mr. Walker, some of the women are out in the fields, some are doing laundry, some are sewing, and some are doing other odd jobs. What is Mrs. Walker's area of skill?"

"Her strongest element is cooking. She has picked up many recipes from an old neighbour of ours."

"Ah, that's good to hear. We always need a good woman to cook for the men. Well, since it's your first night here she won't be expected to work. But tomorrow I expect her to meet me in the town's square at sunrise to be ready to make breakfast. Mr. Walker, if you'd like some please come to the dinning hall; your neighbours will be happy to show you the way. But if you would like a private meal at home just send one of the women messengers to fetch your meal. I'll explain some of the other things we do here tomorrow. Settle yourself tonight." The man stopped in front of a house and opened the door. This was to be Kanda and Allen's living compartment for the length of the mission.

"Thank you," Kanda said as he entered the door, shortly followed by Allen who wished the men a please "Goodnight."

When everyone was gone Allen turned to Kanda. "I hate this place. They all completely ignored me unless they were talking about me as a trophy. I want to go home."

"Well isn't that tough?" Kanda said folding his arms. Just because he agreed with Allen didn't mean he had to say that.

"And they want me to get up at sunrise to cook for all the men! That's cruel and unfair. Then when I'm done making breakfast I have to start making lunch! Oh that aggravated me so much!"

"You mean you can cook?"

"Yes! Cross couldn't afford to eat out all the time because his debt collectors were usually at all the high class restaurants so I would have to cook for him. And if he didn't like it I had to eat it, so it was always good because I didn't want to poison myself," Allen explained.

"Wow, I was just guessing."

"Based off of what assumption?"

"Well I figured with all the food you ate you had to figure out how to cook some of it."

"ARGH! And I'm stuck with you for the next month! I might _accidently_ run into a knife in the kitchen."

"No you won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I refuse to fail at this mission because my partner can't handle stress."

"I hate you."

"So I've heard."

**Ta-da! And please don't kill me. They're finally in the town; don't you want to know what happens next? I can't tell you that if you kill me.**

**Please review**

**Pay Backs a Bitch (should I give up writing my pen name here and just put my real name in? Everyone seems to use it)**


	6. Guilt

**Guess who's not dead? Me!! SO here's the next chapter. More angst-y stuff happens towards the end. It's in my nature I guess. **

**Oh, special shout out to Ravenna-Song. She read this literally as I was writing it (we go to the same school) so I hope you enjoy all the little bits I added in at home.**

**I don't own D.Gray-Man.**

* * *

Allen, who was an early riser, had just finished getting dressed when a knocking came from the front hallway. He spared a glance at the still sleeping Kanda before going downstairs to open the door. Standing in the doorway was the mayor.

"Hello there Mrs. Walker," the man greeted happily.

"Hello."

"Well come on now, time for you to start making for the men folk.

Allen looked up at the sky. It was still dark out! How many people did he have to cook for? And how long would it take?

He followed the mayor to a small building behind the mess hall. Apparently it was the kitchen (as indicated by the sign). When Allen entered there were already some women there.

"Hello ladies, I've brought Mrs. Walker here to help. She's the wife of our newest citizen, Kanda Walker, and will be helping with most of the meals. Well, back to work now ladies.

"So what are we making?" he asked.

"Waffels, pancakes, French toast, Hash browns, eggs, toast, cereal, English muffins, bacon, fruit, oatmeal, doughnuts, coffee, tea, fresh juice, and milk. There's plenty to go around so grab a frying pan."

Allen moved forward and started to help out a blonde women making the waffles.

"Hi," Allen said smiling. "My names Allison Walker." He stuck his hand out.

"I'm Janet Oberman," she said returning his handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine."

"So how long have you lived here Janet?"

"A little over a year. My husband, Jack, decided that this would be a good place to raise a family."

"And what do you think?" Allen asked.

"I think this place is bloody messed up. Whoever heard of men who weren't able to make a cup of coffee or get there own breakfast? My husband used to do it at our old house. They are full grown men, not babies. But everyone here seems to think so, which is ridiculous."

"I agree with you. They are capable of pouring themselves a bowl of cereal. Laundry on the other hand…"

They both laughed at the fact that most men seemed incapable of separating whites from colours.

"My husband once turned all his socks red," Janet said laughing.

"I don't trust my husband enough to let him touch our clothes," Allen lied.

The bigger women from before who had told Allen to get a frying pan sneered. So the new girl thought herself above her husband in something? She would have to be taught a lesson. Publicly.

"Get to work!" she barked at them. "And no talking!"

Both Allen and Janet stopped their giggles and continued to work; both glad to have made a friend. After a couple of hours they were done with the cooking.

"Ok," the big one said. "Time to serve it to the men folk."

--

When Kanda awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he was in a bigger bed. The second thing he noticed was that Allen was missing.

"God damn bloody bean sprout can't even bother to tell me where the hell he's going," he grumbled as he stepped into the shower. He stayed in there thinking letting the water run down his toned chest as he tried to figure out where Allen had gone.

A number of different ideas played through his mind as he got dressed. It was easy to that Allen had been there up until a few hours ago. And the front door was still locked, so there was no forced entry. Allen's sense of direction (or lack thereof) stopped him from wandering through the town by himself. That left Kanda with only one option.

"That idiot got himself kidnapped through the window."

Kanda left the house to find the mayor. The town may be filled with whack jobs, but at least they could keep track of everything.

"Excuse me," Kanda called as he neared the round man. "Have you seen my wife this morning?"

"Yes, I collected her this morning to help cook breakfast. Why? Did she not inform you that she was leaving?"

"No she didn't," Kanda said darkly.

"Well then I guess you'll have to talk to her about that later on tonight. Right now though, it's time for breakfast. I'll show you to the mess hall where we eat all of our meals. Breakfast is served at 7 am sharp and is over by 8. If you are unable to attend for some reason your wife will be able to get into the kitchen to fix you up a meal. Lunch is 12 and over at 1. Again, if you miss it or you're looking for a light snack your wife can fix one up for you. Dinner is from 6 to 7 with dessert at 7:30. After that the kitchen is closed and you won't be able to eat after that," the mayor explained. Both men continued walking until they reached the building. "And here we are."

"Hm."

As they entered the room Kanda had no problem finding Allen, who was talking another woman. He marched over to the white haired boy and dragged him along. "Come on moyashi, it looks pretty bad when I can't even keep control over my wife." Allen and Kanda found an empty spot and sat down. The food, which had been set out before the doors were opened, was ready to be eaten. As Kanda took his first bite so did Allen. As he was eating, he noticed that the bossy lady from the kitchen was sitting beside the mayor which suggested that s he was his wife. She was telling him something and they were both looking in his direction. He pushed them to the back of his mind and continued eating.

--

"Ah, a lovely meal as always," the mayor said patting his full belly. "And a special congratulation goes out to Mrs. Walker." He looked right at Allen, who knew that this wouldn't turn out good. He shifted closer to Kanda who pushed him away slightly.

"Get off me bean sprout," he muttered under his breath. Allen shrank into himself knowing he was going this alone.

"She truly is incredible. She is able to cook, talk, laugh, and insult her husband all at the same time." The room was filled with the sound of women gasping and then went quiet.

"She also refused to tell her husband where she was going this morning and left him in a panic. What decent husband wouldn't worry about his wife?" The women looked at Allen sympathetically. Kanda moved further away from the white haired boy, angry that he had been the topic of gossip.

"As most of you know, the punishment for both of these crimes is a whipping. But since the Walkers are new I'll be kind and make it 20 lashes instead of the regular 40. And Mr. Walker won't have to deliver them, I will."

Two men came forward and grabbed Allen's arms and dragged him to the front of the mess hall. He looked to Kanda for support, but the dark haired boy's eyes were cold and black. Allen held back a sob.

When he reached the front, he was turned around to face everyone. The mayor opened the back of his dress and Allen squeezed his eyes shut.

1

2

3

The whip tore into his flesh, spraying droplets of blood in the small area.

7

8

9

He knew his back was a mess. It would be pure hell moving for the next few days.

12

13

14

Tears ran down his face, but he refused to give in and make a sound.

18

19

20

The men released his arms and Allen fell. The last thing he saw before darkness enclosed him was Kanda's look of regret.

--

Kanda couldn't believe what he had just seen. Allen's face twisted up in pain. He was just crying, refusing to let any sound pass through his lips.

It broke Kanda's heart.

When the lashings were finally over and Allen lay on the floor passed out, Kanda went up to get him.

"Now Mr. Walker, your wife will still be expected to help cook dinner tonight. So make sure she rests for a bit."

"Pardon me," Kanda said holding in his irritation. "But I don't think she'll be able to move from her bed for a few days."

"Well, I suppose that is so. It's been so long since we had a new couple that I guess we forgot how bad the first whipping session is. She will be allowed 3 days rest."

Kanda still didn't think that was enough time for Allen's body to heal, but it seemed that 3 days was all he was going to be able to get out of the fat mayor.

**

* * *

**

One more person I'd like to make a shout out to, my friend Yu-chan who's finding high school drama to be a bit too much. Good luck to you!!

**Please review, and don't throw sharp objects.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch (I'm not gunna put my name is here D)**


	7. Visitors

_What is this darkness? It feels like I'm floating. I feel so numb._

_Wait, the numbness is starting to fade._

_Oh my god, it burns! It burns so badly. It feels like my back is on fire. Please god, let it stop, please just let it stop._

…

_It's going numb again, everything is going numb again. And black. It's so cold and dark right now. But… anything is better than that burning sensation._

It was noon of the next day. Routinely Kanda would visit Allen in his room to see how he was doing. Overall the site never changed. Allen would lie still on the middle of the bed, his white hair gracefully blowing because of the breeze. From the front it just seemed like he was sleeping. As if he didn't have a care in the world. But when Kanda rolled him over to medicate his back, the horror was shown.

While the smaller cuts had for the most part scabbed over, the larger gashes would still bleed on occasion. The nastiest of all the gashes was one about 6 inches long from Allen's right shoulder blade to the middle of his back.

In his days, Kanda had seen a lot of wounds. It came with being in a war. He had seen arm's chopped off, legs blown head, and heads removed. But the sight of Allen's back was enough to make him gag every time he saw it. He was glad Allen was unconscious, because then he didn't have to feel as Kanda cut off the damaged skin and bandaged his back.

"God damnit Moyashi, what did he do to you?" Kanda whispered to himself. "I don't understand how some fat bastard was able to pick his arm up high enough to whip you like that. And that wife of his! Well I guess she's lucky someone was willing to take her."

As Kanda was closing the door to Allen's room he heard a knock at the door. "Now who in their right mind would come bothering me today? Don't they know I have a sick 'wife' to take care of?"

Kanda temporarily ignored the knocking in order to put the wraps and now blood tinted warm water in the kitchen. Then he made his way over. And on the other side of the door was the man Kanda was least please to see. The Mayor.

"Kanda my good man!" The Mayor exclaimed. "We missed you at breakfast this morning. Tell me son, what kept you from coming? Certainly you enjoyed the food last night?"

"The food was fine," Kanda replied coldly. "It was the after dinner show that I was not overly fond of. And given that I am a fair and kind husband that should be expected."

"Kanda, the women in this town know their place, and that is partially due to zero tolerance policy regarding negative comments to their husbands. They should be thanking us every day for making sure they didn't become some lowly street whore. It is their honour to serve us our meals, and do our laundry, and take care of the children. They have no real worries."

"You truly believe your wife is of no better purpose than to babysit and cook for you? If that's the case why not just hire a maid."

"Because Kanda, between you and me, the sex is amazing. Whenever I want it, wherever I want, however I want it. It's beautiful. Besides, only young girls clean, and younger girls than that babysit. And I mustn't ruin them for their future husbands," the Mayor said all this with a perverted smile across his face. Kanda was beginning to feel dirty even talking to the man and was already looking forward to when this mission would be done and he could finally escape this mad town.

"Yes, one must be considerate of another man's property," Kanda said. If there was ever a time he was grateful for his ability to hide all emotions it was now.

"Although to be fair, every once in a while me and a few of the guys spice it up if you know what I mean."

"No," Kanda said. "I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about."

"I mean," the Mayor explained. "Sometimes if we feel like we're in a rut and we want to spice it up, we switch wives for the night. Let me tell you this son, if you like screamers, look no farther than Hector's wife. The only thing better than hearing her scream is hearing it muffled by a gag."

"Are you trying to tell me that the men in this town not only treat their wives like some all in one cooking, fucking, and breeding machine, but you also trade them when you're bored?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" The Mayor asked.

"I've got a better question, what's right about that! They are people too you know, they have minds of their own, thoughts of their own. They have a soul. This is a real person you're talking about, not a tool you lend out."

"Kanda I'm not too sure where this temperament of yours is coming from, but frankly I have had enough. I will let it go this time seeing as this is all still so new to you and that the outside world has brainwashed you. But let me be clear if you continue this it will be your WIFE who suffers."

With that said the Mayor turned on his heel and left Kanda's porch. Kanda just stood their shocked. He didn't understand how someone could have so much hatred towards women. Kanda had two sisters and a loving and caring mother before the massacre. The idea of any of them being treated the way the women in the town were treated made his blood boil.

In an effort to calm himself, Kanda changed into a loose pair of pants and decided he would meditate for the next few hours. Aside from the odd check up on Allen, Kanda spent the remainder of the day cross legged on the living room floor.

_What is this light? I don't like it. Last time it hurt me._

_Ahh!_

_What is wrong with my back? Why does it hurt so much? It's not nearly as bad as before. Last time it felt like my back was on fire. Now it only feels stiff and rigid._

_I still feel weightless though, and I can't remember what happened before this to make me feel so… odd. I don't like it though. I feel like there's someone who I'm supposed to be helping right now. Being apart from them, it feels wrong. Not knowing who it is makes me feel… empty._

_Was it Lavi…?_

_Or Linalee…?_

_No, it's someone else. Who though? Who could it be…?_

_It couldn't be… not… anyone but…_

_Kanda?_

It was day two of Allen's recovery. His back had healed immensely overnight. The site of it no longer made Kanda want to gag, and the bandages were coming off cleaner instead of showing signs of infection and bleeding like they were the day before.

Again, as Kanda was in the kitchen he heard a knocking at the door. He could already picture the Mayor saying that Allen needed to wake up right now because some other man wanted freshly baked cookies. So with a snarl on his face, he strode over to the door and opened it and barked out an angry "What?"

Which caused the poor woman standing there to tremble and duck her head.

"Who are you?" Kanda demanded.

"My name is Janet," the woman said in fear.

"Well Janet, why are you here? If the Mayor sent you I can save you the trouble of talking and just slam the door in your face."

"No, I came here on my own accord. My husband doesn't even know I'm here. If it's alright with you, may we step inside to talk? The risk of me being caught is very high and very bad."

"Fine." Kanda moved aside and let the small woman into the house before shutting the door with a loud slam, causing her to jump.

"So," Kanda said as he walked over to his chair to sit down. "What brings you to my humble home?"

"I wanted to apologize," Janet said.

"Whatever for?" Kanda was bothered by the woman, but he couldn't let himself be anything less than polite to ensure he was able to stay in the town for the remainder of his mission.

"It's my fault your wife was punished yesterday sir. We were discussing our husbands and in the middle of our conversation I mentioned how my husband mistakenly ruined a load of laundry, to which Allison responded that she didn't even let you near hers."

"That's what all of this was about? Her not letting me do my own laundry?"

"I'm afraid so sir."

"Are you serious? All this time everyone made it seem like she had basically betrayed me and everything I stood for, and now you're telling me that it was because she cleans clothes?"

"Yes sir."

"Well thank you Mrs. … I'm sorry I never caught your last name."

"Oberman, Janet Oberman."

"Yes, well thank you Mrs. Oberman. I assure you I am not angry with you, and I respect that you had the decency to come and tell me exactly what my wife's crime was. You may leave."

"Thank you Mr. Walker. Have a good day." Janet hurried out of the house, in fear that Kanda would change his mind and decide to yell some more. One thing was clear, he was not happy with the way the town was run.

"I swear to god," Kanda mumbled. "There are more and more idiots running arounf with power every single day. And as far as this town goes, no one will object the Mayor because they're terrified of something happening to their wives. If there was ever a time to pick up drinking it would be right now."

On the morning of the third day, Allen's eyes opened for the first time since the lashings.

**Yeah I'm not actually dead. And yes I have been reading all the reviews you guys have sent me. I don't know why it's taken me this long to update, but I don't intend for it to take this long again.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


End file.
